Arigatou
by Sannur
Summary: Karena terkadang, hanya butuh satu alasan untuk berubah. Dan dalam kasus Akashi Seijuurou, ia hanya butuh satu orang. Dan pada pemuda berambut biru itulah ucapan terimakasihnya tertuju. OneShot. Sho-ai, AkaKuro, Future Timeline. RnR (ucapan maaf karena banyaknya utang cerita, eheheh gomen v)


**Arigatou.**

**Disc = Chara's not mine! Plot's mine.**

**Warn = sho-ai, typo(s), cliché, alur cepat. AkaKuro**

.

.

.

Banyak orang yang hanya menilai sesuatu dari permukaan. Dari tampilan luar. Dari _cover. _Tanpa mencoba melihat lebih jauh, meneliti, menelaah atau pun memahami apa yang disembunyikan dibalik tampilan luar yang mungkin tampak wah, atau justru biasa saja.

Dan sejujurnya hal itu bukan hal baru lagi untuk seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Iya, Akashi yang sama yang pernah menjadi kapten tim basket luar biasa bernama Kiseki No Sedai. Akashi yang sama pula yang bisa memprediksikan bagaimana cara kerja suatu hal sebelum terjadi dengan kemampuan mata _emperor_-nya. Serta, Akashi Seijuurou yang sama yang dikalahkan oleh seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Si pemain phantom, pemain bayangan ke enam dengan hawa keberadaan yang amat tipis.

Dimata orang lain, mungkin ia tak lebih dari seorang remaja –ah ralat, pria muda arogan yang suka mengintimidasi. Merusak, bahkan menghancurkan semangat siapa pun tanpa pamrih. Tanpa peduli sekitar selain dirinya, serta kemenangannya. Seorang mantan kapten yang memiliki kepribadian _devilish, _tidak segan untuk menambah, melipat gandakan masa latihan asal kemenangan tergenggam erat ditangan.

.

Ia memang begitu. Ia sadar mungkin julukan _devil _layak untuknya kalau mengingat betapa menjijikan prinsip absolute yang selama ini ia coba terapkan. Sungguh, mengingatnya pun mampu membuat Akashi merasa menjadi manusia paling egois yang ada di muka bumi. Tapi, bukankah barang setitik manusia itu pasti punya rasa egois dalam dirinya? Dan salah satu keegoisan itu contohnya hanya mau menerima apa yang disodorkan, tanpa mau mencari tahu lebih jauh lagi. Seperti menilai kepribadian seseorang misalnya.

_Hahaha. _

Akashi hanya bisa tertawa miris dalam hati kala mendengar bagaimana orang menilai dirinya. Mereka yang memberi nilai negatif besar-besaran tanpa sedikit pun berusaha membayangkan ada diposisinya. Hidup dengan nama Akashi yang menuntut kesempurnaan tanpa cela sedikit pun. Hidupnya tak lebih dari skenario yang sudah tersusun rapi bahkan sejak ia kecil, atau malah sejak ia belum muncul ke dunia. Kalau ada yang mengenal bagaimana rasanya terpenjara, mungkin Akashi layak mendapat predikat orang yang paling memahami bagaimana hidup terpenjara itu.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, ia bersyukur. Sungguh, ia bersyukur kala itu Kuroko Tetsuya mengalahkannya. Menyadarkannya bahwa masih ada, masih banyak yang jauh lebih baik darinya. Dan tanpa sadar menariknya dari jurang hitam bernama penyesalaan dan kegilaan andai ia masih memegang prinsip absolute itu.

.

.

.

"Akashi-**kun**, kenapa melamun?" Ah, suara itu. Suara yang terdengar datar namun selalu merdu ditelinganya.

"Tidak apa-apa Tetsuya. Bukankah sudah ku bilang untuk tidak memanggil nama keluargaku. Aku merasa seperti kau memanggil ayahku. Seijuurou atau Sei cukup." Kata Akashi sambil menatap pria muda berambut baby blue itu.

"Baiklah, Sei-**kun**."

"Ano, apa Sei-**kun** tidak keberatan kan menunggu sebentar lagi? Masih ada beberapa hasil test anak-anak yang harus ku periksa." Kuroko melambaikan beberapa lembar kertas seakan mempertegas perkataannya.

"Ya sudah. Aku tunggu di mobil. Nanti kita pulang bersama, mengerti." Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Akashi sudah meninggalkan Kuroko seorang diri di ruang kelas bernuansa pelangi itu.

Seperti biasa, Kuroko hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat sikap posesif yang sepertinya belum juga hilang dari seorang Seijuurou. Meski senyum kecil disudut bibirnya mungkin menandakan bahwa ia tidak keberatan dengan sikap itu. Tangan dan matanya pun kembali fokus pada lembaran kertas yang menunggu untuk mendapat nilai dihadapannya. Hasil test itu tak mungkin bisa muncul dengan sendirinya kan?

.

Tak jauh dari taman kanak-kanak tempat Kuroko mengajar, Akashi melihat sebuah taman bermain yang cukup ramai. Mata heterokromnya menangkap beberapa anak yang asik bermain kejar-kejaran disana. Beberapa orang tua juga terlihat tampak mengawasi sambil bercengkrama di kursi kayu yang memang tersedia disana. Kakinya sudah melangkah ke salah satu kursi yang kosong tanpa disadari.

"**Tou-san**, **tou-san**, aku mau main ayunan, ayo kita kesana. Ayooo **tou-san**," suara cempreng anak laki-laki berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Akashi.

Disana, hanya sekitar lima meter dari tempatnya duduk tampak anak laki-laki kecil yang sibuk menarik tangan pria dewasa –yang bisa ditebak pasti ayahnya- ke arah bangku ayunan dengan semangat. Pria dewasa itu hanya tertawa lebar melihat semangat sang anak yang begitu meluap-luap. Ia pun mengikuti sang anak yang sudah mendudukan dirinya dengan nyaman disalah satu ayunan itu.

"Dorong ayunannya **Tou-san**. Ayooo. Yang tinggi ya, **Tou-san**?" Mata besar anak itu kelihatan berbinar melihat ayahnya sudah berdiri sambil menggengam rantai pengait ayunan.

"Baik, baik. Memangnya kau mau setinggi apa Akito, huh?"

"Yang tinggiiiii **Tou-san**. Pokoknya Akito mau yang tinggi main ayunannya, bisa kan?"

"Aye captain!"

Kenapa rasanya sesak disini? Kenapa Akashi merasa ada yang menghimpit dadanya hanya melihat interaksi ayah dan anak itu? Padahal, itu hal yang biasa kan? Sudah sewajarnya seorang ayah menemani anaknya bermain dan seorang anak bermanja-manja pada orangtuanya? Jadi, kenapa ia harus merasa begini?

"Akito, jangan tinggi-tinggi nanti jatuh!" Kali ini gantian suara wanita yang menarik perhatian Akashi.

Seorang wanita yang kemungkinan berusia tiga puluhan sedang asyik menata keranjang kecil –yang ia yakini berisi makanan- di salah satu meja ditaman bermain. Ekspresi wajahnya begitu lembut, bahkan saat menegur anak laki-laki tadi.

"Hwaaaa! Lebih tinggi lagi **tou-san. **Lebih tinggi!"

"Hei, sudah dulu mainnya. Lihat **kaa-san **bawa onigiri kesukaanmu. Ayo makan dulu."

"**Tou-saaannn **berhentiiii! Aku mau onigiri, **tou-san!**"

Dengan sigap sang ayah menghentikan gerakan ayunan yang ditempati anak tadi sambil membantunya turun dari sana. Secepat kilat anak itu pun berlari menghampiri sosok wanita yang tadi memanggilnya. Keluarga kecil itu pun berkumpul dan tertawa bersama sambil menikmati makanan yang pasti sudah disiapkan sang ibu sejak dirumah. Sungguh, benar-benar gambaran keluarga kecil yang bahagia.

.

Dan apa yang Akashi rasakan? Rasanya aneh. Hatinya seperti ada yang menggenggam kelewat erat. Sakit. Juga sesak dan berat melihatnya. Tatapan matanya kelihatan sayu, tidak seperti biasanya yang penuh kepercayaan diri dan kepastian.

Keluarga ya?

Mendengarnya saja sudah terasa asing ditelinga Akashi. Apalagi merasakannya.

Ia tidak ingat sama sekali pernah merasakan kehangatan itu. Ia tak bisa mengingat satu momen pun dimana ayah dan ibunya mau menemaninya bermain. Atau bahkan hanya sekedar menemaninya saat belajar. Di ingatan paling dalam yang pernah ia simpan pun hanya satu dua maid yang muncul untuk menemaninya menghabiskan waktu. Tanpa **Tou-san**. Tanpa **Kaa-san**. Tanpa kedua orangtuanya.

Ia kesepian.

Sejujurnya hanya kata itu yang mampu dengan tepat menggambarkan apa yang Akashi rasa sejak kecil. Tanpa ada kehangatan keluarga, tanpa ada teman bermain yang sebayanya. Ia masih terlalu kecil untuk merasakan kehilangan. Tapi toh** Kaa-san**nya sudah tiada di usianya yang baru menginjak empat tahun. Bukan salah Akashi kan kalau ia tak bisa mengingat bagaimana hangatnya pelukan seorang ibu itu? Ditambah ayahnya yang memilih menenggelamkan diri dalam pekerjaan untuk melupakan kesedihannya. Lupa sama sekali ia punya tanggung jawab seorang anak yang masih haus akan kasih sayang.

Yang ada diingatan Akashi hanya sang ayah tak lebih dari sosok pendoktrin yang sudah mendidiknya dengan disiplin keras dan menuntut kesempurnaan sejak kecil. Sejak ia bisa mulai memahami perintah dan semacamnya, sang ayah hanya menyerahkan semua pada para maid. Tugasnya A, cara menyelesaikannya harus Akashi cari tahu sendiri. Tanpa petunjuk, tanpa bimbingan.

Kalau bukan karena foto keluarga –dimana ia masih amat sangat kecil- yang masih terpampang di ruang tengah rumahnya, mungkin bisa dipastikan Akashi akan melupakan wajah sang ibu. Wajah lembut wanita muda itu masih dan akan selalu tersimpan di ingatan Akashi bahkan hingga ia tua nanti. Biarpun ia hampir sepenuhnya lupa bagaimana hangat sentuhan seorang ibu, senyuman itu setidaknya masih ada disana untuk diingatnya.

Rasanya, kasih sayang itu adalah suatu kemewahan yang jauh untuk digapai bahkan untuk orang yang berkecukupan macam Akashi Seijuurou. Bahkan keluarga kecil itu kelihatan bukan dari keluarga yang berlebih. Tapi kebahagiaan itu jelas terpancar diwajah mereka hanya karena bisa berkumpul bersama. Sesederhana itu kah?

Pelupuk matanya terasa berat mendadak, pandangannya pun terasa buram. Belum sempat bulir bening itu keluar, Akashi sudah menyeka wajahnya dengan kasar. Ini bukan dirinya sama sekali! Bagaimana pun keadaannya, ia tidak boleh menangis. Tak ada yang boleh melihat tangisan itu keluar dari anic dwi warnanya. Tidak ada, semestinya.

Sebelum akhirnya ada yang berhasil menembus dinding pertahanan itu dan melihat sisi lain dalam diri Akashi. Sisi rapuh yang bahkan mungkin tak Akashi sadari keberadaannya. Dan melihat sendiri saat mata itu melelehkan likuid bening dengan suara isakan pelan yang membuat hati berdenyut nyeri.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kuroko Tetsuya.

.

Dan bicara tentang Tetsuya, kenapa dia belum keluar juga dari tempatnya mengajar?

Baru saja ia berniat menyusul si rambut biru itu saat Akashi melihat orang yang ditunggunya sudah ada diseberang jalan. Apa yang dilakukan anak itu sampai kesana? Padahal taman ini kan masih berada di sisi jalan yang sama dengan taman kanak-kanak tempat Kuroko mengajar.

Merasa sudah lama menunggu, Akashi pun meninggalkan taman bermain itu. Tak lupa matanya sekali lagi menatap keluarga kecil yang masih asyik bercengkrama itu. Berharap, meski mungkin mustahil suatu saat ia bisa merasakan itu dengan keluarga kecilnya sendiri dimasa mendatang.

.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" tanyanya kalem sambil bersandar di sisi pengemudi dari mobilnya.

"Ah, gomen Ak- Sei-**kun**, tadi ada salah satu staff pengajar yang mendadak sakit. Karena itu aku mampir ke apotik untuk membelikannya obat. Maaf jadi membuatmu menunggu." Kuroko membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat dihadapan Akashi. Sedangkan Akashi yang melihatnya hanya bisa menyembunyikan senyum kecil melihat Tetsuya yang masih sangat formal tak peduli meski mereka sudah lama kenal.

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf, aku mengerti." Dan hanya pada Kuroko lah Akashi mau menolerir dibuat menunggu. Kalau orang lain mungkin sudah beda lagi nasibnya. Sudah dibilang kan, pria muda berwajah datar itu memang jelas punya tempat khusus dalam hidup sang Emperor.

"Ya sudah, cepat masuk. Jalanan pasti sudah mulai padat pekerja yang masuk jam makan siang." Sambil berkata demikian Akashi masuk ke dalam mobilnya, membiarkan Kuroko menyusul dalam diam.

Didalam mobil sport bernuansa merah hitam itu keduanya terdiam. Tidak ada perbincangan atau suara apapun untuk mengisi kekosongan itu. Walau Akashi tadi kelihatan terburu ingin pulang, nyatanya ia sendiri tidak langsung melajukan mobilnya.

Entah kenapa, Kuroko merasa ada yang janggal dalam diamnya Akashi kali ini. Karena itu ia berinisiatif memulai percakapan, suatu hal yang agak jarang dilakukannya.

"Ada yang kau pikirkan Sei-**kun**? Tidak biasanya kau terlihat gelisah begitu?"

Gelisah? Setransparan itukah Akashi bagi Kuroko? Padahal, kalau orang lain yang bersamanya pasti tak melihat ada gurat kegelisahan itu sama sekali. Akashi menatap sepasang iris baby blue besar itu secara penuh. Berusaha mencari sesuatu yang hanya dirinya sendiri tahu. Namun, tak lama sebuah senyum kecil tapi tulus terbentuk di bibirnya.

"Tetsuya, terimakasih." Kuroko tidak sedang bermimpi kan? Tolong, seseorang cubit tangannya atau apapun lah. Setidaknya, untuk memastikan apa yang didengarnya tidak salah.

Seorang Akashi Seijuurou, putra tunggal keluarga Akashi dan penerus perusahaan besar bernama Akashi Corp mengucapkan terimakasih? Padanya? Pada seorang guru taman kanak-kanak yang bahkan hawa keberadaannya masih amat tipis?

Melihat ekspresi terkejut di kedua iris azure itu menimbulkan tawa kecil dari pria berambut merah tersebut. "Kau tidak sedang bermimpi Tetsuya. Jika itu yang kau pikirkan." Senyum itu masih terpatri diwajah tampannya. Meningkatkan kesan angkuh namun wibawa diparas itu.

"Terimakasih karena sudah mengalahkan ku serta egoku saat itu. Kalau tidak, mungkin aku tak lebih dari seorang bajingan berjas rapi yang mengandalkan segala cara untuk meraih keinginanku."

"Ke- kenapa berterimakasih? Harusnya, aku yang berterimakasih pada Sei-**kun** karena sudah menemukan kemampuanku dan menerimaku di tim basket saat di Teikou. Sei-**kun** yang membuatku menjadi lebih percaya diri." Masih ada sorot tak percaya dimata baby blue itu. Wajar.

"Yang ku lakukan saat itu tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan yang kau lakukan pada hidupku. Sekali lagi, **arigatou gozaimasa** Tetsuya. Karena ketulusanmu aku bisa menjadi seperti sekarang ini." Semua kata-kata itu terasa terlalu mustahil untuk dipercaya otaknya. Tapi, melihat kesungguhan dalam iris heterokrom itu, entah kenapa Kuroko yakin semua rangkaian kalimat itu tulus diucapkan dari hati.

"**A-ano**, **douita mashite **Sei-**kun**. Apapun yang kau maksud tadi, aku senang mendengarnya. Aku hanya tidak menyangka aku bisa membawa pengaruh dalam kehidupanmu Sei-**kun**. Mungkin memang kebetulan kita bertemu dan bisa membawa dampak bagi kehidupan yang lain." Keduanya tersenyum tulus pada satu sama lain, mengungkapkan banyak hal yang mungkin tak tersampaikan lewat kata.

"Kita makan ditempat biasa, oke?"

"Tentu saja."

Mobil itu pun akhirnya dilajukan dengan kecepatan sedang oleh Akashi membelah jalanan di tengah teriknya mentari. Kesunyian didalam mobil itu masih berlanjut, namun tak lagi terkesan canggung. Hanya ada ketenangan dan kebahagiaan tak terucap yang tergambar diwajah kedua pria muda yang memiliki ikatan lebih dari sebatas teman. Sesekali suara tawa pelan terdengar disana dan seolah melengkapi suasana hangat itu, kondisi jalan ikut bersahabat pada mereka.

Dalam diam, pikiran Akashi mengembara ke keluarga kecil yang tadi dilihatnya ditaman dan pada pembicaraan yang barusan terjadi antara dirinya dan Kuroko. Mengingat itu, senyum hangat diwajahnya kelihatan tak akan luntur dalam waktu dekat ini. Semoga.

_Mungkin, dimatamu ini kebetulan. Tapi tidak bagiku, Tetsuya. Karenamu aku bisa melihat dunia dengan sudut pandang yang baru. Dan terimakasih karena menemukan masih ada kerapuhan dalam diriku. Dengan begitu, aku bisa mencoba untuk menjadi lebih kuat dan lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Biarlah aku simpan ini sendiri, toh kau pasti mengerti semuanya, kan? Karena memang itulah dirimu._

_._

_._

**_FIN._**

**_._**

**_._**

nah, author gak mau cuap-cuap banyak dulu disini, oke? Cuma minta review, saran, kritik alias Concrit dari para reader sekalian ^^

inspirasi dari cerita ini ya kebetulan aja lagi dengerin lagu Kelly Clarkson yang Because of You, dan niatnya mau bikin angst eh jadinyaa...

Yah, yasudah lah, ditunggu sekalian review dari hasil iseng author ini.

Arigatou ^^


End file.
